


stunning.

by moodeymoone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Armin Arlert, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodeymoone/pseuds/moodeymoone
Summary: Just some good ol' sleepy cuddles with Armin that feeds the soul. My favorite boy
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	stunning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in Years, so I might be a little rusty. Regardless, Attack On Titan is currently putting me through the wringer and I just want some nice fluff with my boy Armin to distract from the absolute chaos that is the final season. Yes, this is him with his new hair, I love it immensely. Anyway, hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Moments like these are what Armin lives for. His head on your chest, listening intently to a mix of your heartbeat and the soft murmur of your voice as you ramble about your favorite book. This, he thinks, is serenity. He’s so utterly chilled out that he doesn’t even register that you’ve stopped talking. When he does take note, the unusual silence finally hitting him, he moves to look at you, only to be confronted with your face looking back at him, an expression of pure love crossing your features. He stops short, the blush on his face gently spreading as his mouth opens slightly.

“Um, are you okay love?” He asks, head tilting just slightly as he wills the blush to go away. 

You pause for a moment, taking in the sight of Armin’s soft blush. Even after two years, it never fails to make your heart flutter, but that could just be the effect of Armin’s presence. “You know, you’re really stunning baby,” Your voice is barely above a whisper, but at this proximity, it doesn’t matter. Armin hears you loud and clear, and any efforts to tamp down the blush on his face are rendered useless. 

He’s embarrassed to admit how emotional that comment made him. Stunning. Armin gets called a lot of things; pretty, smart, sweet, etc. He’s so used to being called pretty or being told he looks really feminine, that being referred to as anything else always sends shivers through him. Don’t get him wrong, he has no problem with being called pretty, he finds it flattering. In general, he’s not used to being complimented on his appearance. When you’re friends with Mikasa and Eren, he thinks, people tend to forget you’re there. It’s a thought he has often but tries to combat every time. He knows he’s generally attractive, but it’s not something he ever fixates on. He’s trained himself not to. 

But then he met you. Armin met you and it was like his whole perception of the world flipped. You, who he thought was gorgeous. You, who never let him forget how much you loved him. You, who could take on the entire world and win. You, who had just called him stunning. 

“I…. thank you, darling,” He squeaked out the words as he buried his now scarlet face in your chest once again. Tears were welling up in his eyes, though those he fought back by sheer force of will. Even through your shirt, you could feel the warmth radiating from his face. You brought one hand up to card through his now shortened hair as you continued talking. 

“It’s no problem baby, I just like telling you. You really are stunning, especially when you’re all sleepy like this. We’re both so busy now, what with classes picking up, and I haven’t gotten a chance to just look at you,” The words hang in the air for a moment as Armin tries to catch his breath. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into you, but any traces of sleep left him the instant you called him stunning. 

You’re right, of course. This was the first time you two had even had some alone time in weeks, both too busy with college and work to be able to really see each other. Maybe Armin missed you more than he thought because the emotions were really starting to build up. He pulled his head away from your chest and just looked at you. He thought you were gorgeous, hell, words couldn’t even describe what he thought of you. The word ethereal came close, but even that fell short. For you to call him stunning, triggered a reaction he didn’t even know he had. He was so caught up in his own thoughts of you that he didn’t realize he had yet to respond. 

“Armin? Are you okay bub?” Your voice was muffled by his hair as you pressed soft kisses to the top of his head. Soft hands rubbed up and down his back, tracing little constellations into the plush fabric of his hoodie. 

He shuffled just enough to look you in the eyes without interrupting your movements, staring deep into your eyes as he let a small smile grow on his face. “I’m okay love… I hope you know, stunning doesn’t even begin to describe how perfect you are,” He whispered, voice getting progressively softer as he went on, “Only the moon rivals your beauty, but you could put the stars to shame.”

Oh. 

Your face had never flushed so hard, heat rolling off of it in waves. Armin was romantic with you, sure, but never like this. Never to this extent. You could put the stars to shame. The look on his face made it all the better; Armin had never looked softer, sweeter, more in love. Your heart stuttered at the realization, Armin was in love. With you. “I… I love you, Armin,” You murmured, pressing your face into his neck. The hitch in his breath was audible at this distance, and for a second you feared that you had misread his gestures. But the soft exhale that came from him pushed all those worries away, and they were completely disregarded when Armin spoke again. 

“I love you too, Y/N,” The words were so soft but undeniably true, he was as much in love with you as you were with him. I was right, he thought to himself as the two you burrowed into each other, this is serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, consider supporting me on any of these links:  
> https://linktr.ee/moodymoone


End file.
